Monster Falls
by XxYearremixxX
Summary: The people of Gravity Falls, Oregon have been transformed into human-animal hybrids by mysterious cursed water. Who cursed the water, and why? Will the town of Gravity Falls get back on track, or will it's people fall and be monsters forever?
1. Getting Used To It

Dipper constantly flipped through pages of the journal, quickly walking forwards. "Dipper, when are you gonna look out of that book?" Mabel asked her brother impatiently. "Mabel, you wouldn't understand. It's just... something." Dipper replied before loosing his balance and falling forwards. "DIPPER!" Mabel yelled. Dipper fell into a stream of ice cold water. He quickly swam up, heaving heavily and coughing. "Are you okay?!" Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled him onto the shore before he passed out. "Dipper? Are you awake?" Dipper opened his eyes and saw Soos, Grunkle Stan and Mabel. "I... Mabel? What happened?" Dipper asked before getting a glance at his lower half. His lower half was now a deer instead of a normal human. Dipper's eyes widened and he felt his head. Horns and ears. Because, why not? "WHAT THE HECK?!" Dipper screamed. "I... WHAT?! WHY?!" Dipper stood up, only to fall again. "Kid, don't freak out. Remember? This is Gravity Falls. Things are weird here." Stan reassured Dipper. "Well... if I'm not a human... what am I?!" Dipper asked. Mabel's small smile soon grew into a huge grin. "A deertaur!" Mabel laughed a bit until she noticed Dipper's face, which had a mix of curiosity and fear. "Dude, let me help you up." Soos grabbed onto Dipper's hands as he started to slowly stand up on his new legs. "Thanks, Soos." Dipper smiled weakly and then remembered when he fell into the water. "Mabel?" Dipper looked to his sister, who was sitting on the floor petting Waddles, her pet pig. "Yeah, bro-bro?" Mabel replied, looking up. "Remember when I fell into that stream?" Dipper asked and slowly walked over to Mabel. "Yeah..." Mabel said. "Maybe that's what caused this.

I just found out about Monster Falls this morning and I totally freaked out. Dipper and Mabel look ADORABLE! I just HAD to write something about this. Also because it's so fun to write about Dipper and his new body XD

I will probably update later today, so... get ready for more Gravity Falls weirdness!


	2. Werewendy

Mabel set Waddles down and stood up next to Dipper, who was now a bit taller then her- just as he had always wanted. "Maybe you're right..." Mabel's smile soon returned as she started stroking Dipper's fur. "You know, maybe this won't be as bad as I-" Dipper was cut off when a redish wolf burst into the room- it was wearing something similar to what Wendy always wore... Dipper shielded himself and braced for the worst until... "Dipper! You too?" The wolf stood up on it's hind legs to reveal it was taller then Dipper. "But you... I... Wendy?" Dipper looked back at the wolf. "Yeah! It's me!" Wendy extended her arms and shuffled closer the Dipper, who backed up a bit, only to see she was giving him a hug. Dipper moved in again and hugged her back. "Sorry if I scared you a little..." Wendy laughed a bit. "...But I do guess wolves eat deer and stuff," Wendy finished. "Uh... yeah... you're not going to eat me, right?" Dipper laughed a bit and looked back at Soos, who was giving him a thumbs up. "Nah, I'd rather just eat that mutant cow." Wendy looked into the backyard of the Mystery Shack. There, was a fenced off area just for Mabel's mutant cow. "NO! Don't hurt her!" Mabel ran in front of Wendy and covered the window. "Don't worry, Mabel. I was joking." Wendy went back to Dipper, who had fallen over again. "This is gonna take some getting used to."


	3. Garkle Stan and Merbel

As for everything that was weird and paranormal in Gravity Falls, Dipper had never seen anything like this. The thing that bothered him the most was that it was only effecting him.

But not for long.

When Dipper and Mabel returned to the stream that had caused Dipper's change, this time... something else happened.

Mabel fell in.

Luckily, she was a better swimmer then Dipper. Except... that's when it happened.

A flash of bright light appeared and when it left, Mabel wasn't a human anymore.

She was a mermaid.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted to her brother who was at the edge of the water, staring at her.

"M-Mabel?! What happened?" Dipper jumped onto a rock closer to Mabel. "I don't know! It's just like you! I-" Suddenly out of nowhere, Grunkle Stan lunged at Mabel. "I'LL SAVE YOU-" He was cut off another flash of light.

The two emerged from the water- well- Grunkle Stan did.

"GRUNKLE STAN?! MABEL?!" Dipper's eyes widened.

Grunkle Stan was now stone, with glowing yellow eyes and wings. Mabel, who was a mermaid, had her sweater turned into a shorter tank top and a pink matching tail.

It only got weirder from there.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait... I think the problem was that Canada Day got in the way and stuff.**

 **I PROMISE the next chapter will have a bit more Soos, Wendy, Gideon and even Bill. It will also be WAYY longer.**


	4. Dipper To The Rescue

"So, Pine Tree's found the stream? Hm... how can I take this as my advantage?" Bill Cipher floated along the Mindscape, plotting something new and horrible.

After a small tragedy where half the town had tried swimming in the cursed water, things kept getting weird. I mean, who DOES live in a town of monsters?

Dipper sat near the stream with Journal 3, flipping through the pages trying to find anything, ANYTHING about the water. "Pine Tree..."

Bill's voice boomed from behind Dipper, who got so startled he fell onto his face.

"Bill?! What do you want?" Dipper pushed himself back up. "All I want is to make a deal, kid!"

Dipper thought for a second. _Whatever he does, I'll make a deal..._ Dipper nodded his head and took Bill's hand, pulling him into the stream.

"THIS'LL COST YOU, KID! I WILL GET YOU BACK!"

In a flash of light, Bill sunk into the water. "Did... did I kill him?"

Dipper looked at the water in shock until Gideon, Wendy and Mabel (who was in a water filled hamster ball) came around.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" Wendy asked. "I think.. I just killed some-" Suddenly, something started splashing in the water and... quacking?

"K... KID! DON'T... JUST STAND THERE! ...HELP!" Dipper shook the thought off as he heard Bill's voice, and he dove in- until he remembered he was half deer. So he started drowning too.

Dipper grabbed Bill and pulled himself to the shore. "Bill? Are you *cough* okay?!" Dipper asked through a cough.

"Yeah, kid. I told you I'd get you back." Mabel laughed. "Guess you have to stay with us!" "...ugh."


	5. A Snake To The House

Bill, who had also fell into the stream, was now staying at the Mystery Shack.

"PINE TREE? WHERE'S THE PLACE WHERE WE SLEEP?!" Bill yelled across the house. Dipper sighed.

"UPSTAIRS ACROSS FROM THE BATHROOM." Bill muttered a small thank you and waddled over to the room across from the bathroom.

Dipper went back to watching TV until a knock at the door interrupted him. "Come in," Dipper chirped. The door opened along with a hissing noise.

Dipper looked to the door, where a blonde haired snake thing stood, hands on hips. "Wait a- PACIFICA?!" Dipper threw himself up, quickly running to the door.

"Look at you, Deerper." Pacifica sneered, making Dipper cringe at the name. "Uh... yeah. Why are you here?" Dipper asked, taking Pacifica's hand and led her to the couch chair.

"I'm here because my parent's said I can't be in the house until I'm not... this." Before Dipper could answer, loud quacking and faint yelling came from upstairs until a golden duck flew down the stairs, panting.

"PINE TREE... You're.. sister. The.. mermaid is yelling at me.." Dipper scooped Bill up. "Sure! Pacifica! You can stay here. We're gonna need A LOT of help!"


	6. It Takes Time

With so many monsters staying at the Mystery Shack, it was pretty packed. Mabel loved it, but for one, Dipper and Bill hated it.

"Pine Tree?" Bill asked while he was swimming in the bath tub. "What now, Bill?" Dipper replied, his head just slightly poking out from Journal 3.

"This is boring. Ducks are boring. Your boring. Everything is boring." Bill narrowed his eyes at Dipper. "Why can't we just go back now?!" Bill whined and hopped out of the water onto the side.

"I want to be back too, Bill. It's gonna take time." Dipper got up as Bill got on his back, and the two started heading downstairs. " _It's gonna take a lot of time..._ "


	7. Hot Girls?

As Dipper walked (more like trotted) and talked with Bill Cipher, he had a horrible feeling. A feeling something was going to go wrong.

"Bill? Can you see the future?" Dipper asked and stopped to rest. "Uhh... sure, Pine Tree."

Dipper felt his cheeks turn a bright pink as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"UM... DO YOU SEE ANY HOT GIRLS IN MY FUTURE?!"

Dipper slapped himself.

"Look, Pine Tree, girls aren't life..." Bill put his wing around Dipper's waist.

"...DESTROYING THE WORLD IS!"

Bill let out his terrifying (yet oddly recognizable) laugh. Dipper rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Okay, but I'm not-" Dipper stopped as he heard footsteps.

Light, yet heavy footsteps followed by a hiss.

Dipper froze in fear, his head darting to look around.

"Pine Tree, stop. You're freaking yourself out-"

And suddenly, a small, big haired, white haired little boy came hurling down from the ceiling, making Dipper and Bill both scream.

(I am soooo sorry for not updating... too much school... and math... anyways, if you want me to update, just PM me. But not everyday, that's a bit too much. I'll try to update at least once a week!)


	8. The Portal, The Peptalk and The Gideon

Dipper fell back and yelled out, bracing for the worst. There was a moment or two before he heard Bill Cipher start to laugh and stir on Dipper's back.

"K-KID-" Bill spat out, "IT'S JUST THE LIVING VENTRILOQUIST DUMMY!"

Dipper looked up in confusion. It was Gideon Gleeful.

He felt his face turn bright red. "Uhh... 'living ventriloquist dummy'?" Gideon groaned.

"No, no, no, Dipper Pines. It's Gideon Gleeful. Did you hit your head? That was a bad fall~" Gideon exclaimed.

Dipper was fed up with this... this... what was he?

"What are YOU supposed to be?" Dipper asked, crossing his arms.

Gideon rolled his eyes. "I'm a vampire."

Dipper was going to say something, but decided not to instead.

He didn't want to become the vampire deertaur.

Bill shook himself off a little, a few yellow-gold feathers falling to the ground.

"Now, Shooting Star. That wasn't very nice of you to scare Pine Tree like that. You know how much of a BABY he is."

Bill looked to Dipper for a response, with Gideon snickering in the background.

Dipper just store at Bill. After a few minutes, he pushed Bill of and started to stammer to Mabel.

"Sup, bro-bro?" Mabel asked as she bathed in the warm water.

"Bill and Gideon are." Dipper replied, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

Mabel giggled. "Aw, bro-bro. Are they making fun of you?"

Dipper sighed and nodded in response. "But hey, Deerper, you're a deer! What are deer good at?"

Dipper thought. "Jumping... running... does eating count?"

Mabel punched Dipper's arm. "No, dummy. But if you train yourself, maybe you could be as good as a deer."

Dipper took this in deeply, and nodded.

-IN THE BASEMENT, FLOOR NUMBER 3-

Stan had all three journals. He knew what this meant.

He typed in the passwords and codes, as complex as they were, they were nothing to him.

He then ran out the door and to the portal. He pushed the lever to the opposite side.

The portal glowed and sparked bright blue.

"It's working," Stan told himself.

"It's working."


	9. Bill Gives An Answer

Gravity stopped working. The bath water, along with Mabel, started rising out of the bath. Dipper yelled out.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Dipper asked Mabel. "I don't know! Gravity just... stopped!"

After a few seconds of silence, everyone (and everything) hit the ground again. "Ow!" Dipper stumbled back into the sink cabinet.

As Stan hit the ground, something emerged from the portal. A human! Wait, no. A hybrid... just like everyone else.

"Stanford!" Stan cried out to his long lost brother. "You're back! You don't know-" "How much you just risked?"

Stanford picked up a journal and put it into his inner coat pocket. "Stanley, do you know how much damage this portal can do?"

Stan looked at the ground, and back at his brother. "But hey! You're back, aren't you?"

Bill stood up again. "HM... THAT'S AWFULLY FAMILIAR."

"It's been happenin' in Gravity Falls for as long as I can remember," Gideon stood up again, too. "Nobody knows what it is."

Bill laughed a hoarse inter dimensional laugh. "HAHA, THAT'S RICH. NOBODY THOUGHT TO COME ASK AROUND HERE? WE'RE, UH, STANDING OVER IT RIGHT NOW."

Gideon glared at Bill like his eyes were destined to look at him. "...What?"

Dipper ran down the stairs, tripped, and fell the rest of the way down. But he got up again and raced to Bill and Gideon, tripping over himself a few more times.

"Guys! Woah, what was that?" Dipper asked. "It was like gravity stopped working or something."

Bill waddled to the vending machine and promptly pointed to it with his wing.

"Uh. Do you... want something, Bill?" Dipper asked uncomfortably.

"NO. I'M JUST GOING TO STAND HERE AND WAIT UNTIL YOU FIGURE IT OUT."

Bill closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Usually, he wouldn't give away any answers. But, this time, he was feeling generous.

And, hey. We wasn't telling them how to defeat him when the time came, right?

...Right?


	10. Dipper Finds a Friend

Stan smiled to himself. _He's coming back, after all these years._

A silhouette emerged from the portal. And so did a few others from the doorway.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Dipper shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU..doing?" Dipper stared at the portal. Instinct told him to run away, but Wendy's tight grip on his arm said to stay.

The portal shut off. Grunkle Stan turned on some lights to reveal the person from the portal.

It was a guy, a bit taller than Stan. He wore army boots and a light brown trench coat.

Stan ran up to him and hugged-wait, no. The man stopped him. "Stop, Stanley."

Bill silenced a laugh.

"Wait, Stanley? You're Stanford, right?" Dipper asked. This was really confusing.

"Stanley? Have you been using my name?" The man asked.

Grunkle Stan forced a smile. "...Yeah. B-but it's all good, right?"

The man sighed and turned to the kids and smiled. "I've heard about you, Dipper."

Dipper leaned over the railing. "Y-you have?" Dipper asked.

The man walked over to Dipper and pet his forehead. "Yes, all over the multiverse! You and your sister have been-wait."

The man stopped and looked around. "Where your sister?"

Mabel was in her water-filled hamster ball. "Right here! You were talking to my nerd brother about me?"

The man smiled again. "Mabel, is it? You two are very popular in the realm I just came back from."

Mabel's eyes seemed to sparkle from Dipper's view. "Wow, really? I'm famous in another dimension? Cool!"

Dipper interrupted. "Wait, who are you again? I'd like to know your name before I dub you my best friend."

The man took a journal from his inner pocket. "I am the author of the journals. But, that's too long, so you can call me Stanford."


	11. The Answer?

Dipper's mind was blown. His legs felt like they would crumble beneath him any moment now.

Bill fluttered off his back and landed at Stanford's feet. "WELL WELL WELL, IF IT ISN'T MY FAVOURITE PINES, FORDSY!"

Stanford picked Bill up and cradled him in his arms. "Aww, aren't you a little duck? What made you take this form, hm?"

Bill quacked loudly at Ford. "PINE TREE, THAT ABOMINATION OVER THERE," he pointed at Dipper, "THREW ME IN A MAGIC LAKE."

Dipper held onto the railing. "I didn't throw you, Bill, I pushed you!"

Mabel was smiling widely in her hamster ball. She was clearly enjoying watching her unstable brother argue with a duck.

Gideon was glaring at Grunkle Stan, who was glaring back. What were they doing, having a mental battle?

Bill quacked at Dipper, who snapped out of his trance. "MAYBE YOU DIDN'T THROW ME, BUT THIS IS CURRENTLY ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Bill, if you can't agree with me, I'll bring out the soap-" "NO NO NO NO PLEASE NO! FINE, IT'S MY FAULT FOR CURSING THE LAKE!"

All eyes were on Bill, and all jaws were dropped to the ground.


End file.
